


go on and fool me

by 24ko



Series: mcgenji au week 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24ko/pseuds/24ko
Summary: Nothing had happened accidentally, and if Hanzo wasn't going to see it that way - no, if he was so blinded by the Board that he'd lost sight of father's real goals, then so be it. Genji had always been good at giving gifts, and he wasn't about to leave without a good parting gift.





	go on and fool me

**Author's Note:**

> for mcgenji au week - crime? kind of? as always, raw without beta. thank you for reading!

Six years had passed since the death of their father. It had taken six years for Genji to conclude that nothing had happened accidentally. The direction that father's corporation took posthumously strayed far from his vision. If Hanzo wasn't going to see it that way - no, if he was so blinded by the Board that he'd lost sight of father's real goals, then so be it. Genji had always been good at giving gifts, and he wasn't about to leave without a good parting gift.

Threatening was not the Board's main opinion of him. No, he knew that he was their front just as Hanzo was their puppet. His parties and outings were convenient ways to set him up as a scapegoat and cover their tracks. They were until they weren't.

"I need a way in," says the hitman called Morricone, in the booth behind him. Genji stretches his arms out along the top of his seat, having mastered the art of making everything he does look casual and candid. When he tilts his head back, it displaces Morricone's obnoxious hat.

"You could just as easily say you want me," he responds, the curl of his crooked smile evident even in his tone.

It goes great. Morricone betrays him to the Board during their visit to their most secure facility. Of course he puts up a fight - a great one! Genji really knows how to entertain, after all. Late into the night, strapped to a chair with his limbs pleasantly numb, he thinks he must look as unkempt as he feels. Morricone's fists work him over well. He loves it when a man knows how to use his hands.

"Y'don't look so great!" Morricone exclaims, wiping the sweat off his brow. Temperatures in the facility are quickly rising.

Genji spits out the blood that pools in his mouth. "I feel great. Bet I'm not the only one." The echo of shotguns in the distance tell them both all they need to know. Too easy.

In the aftermath, the facility goes up in flames. The corporation takes a huge loss in finances and assets, loses a lot of research and progress, but this is only the beginning. Genji betrays the corporation, run by the Board, no matter how much Hanzo thinks otherwise. Morricone betrays Genji for the Board, then betrays the Board for his own people. The difference is that Genji intends for the latter to happen, and Morricone's people are more than happy to oblige. Never let it be said his parting gifts are lame. This one... was on fire.

It's almost funny how mellow it is, the vibe he gets - it's like a family car ride. He misses those. He'll miss them, but he's not that opposed to whatever this is. Morricone's team extracts all the information they need to incriminate the corporation. Genji is willing to cooperate - like his father, posthumously - to fill in whatever gaps he can. A man with a scarred face and itchy-looking beanie cleans his face, rough and rudimentary. His guns occupy a seat and a half in the vehicle, while his body occupies the remaining half seat. When he turns away to take a call, Morricone's sweaty body keeps Genji company.

In the aftermath, he dies. Legally. It's nice to be done. The scarred man reassures him that in return for this, they'll offer protection and help him tie up his loose ends. They'd been trying to bring down the corporation for a long time now. Genji ignores the implications of "a long time," particularly the period overlapping with the last years of his father's life. His head starts feeling too heavy for his neck. Weak and tired and smelly, he rests his head on Morricone's shoulder - it's a lot nicer than just the touch of his hat at the club.

"I don't know what to make of myself now," Genji admits. And it's true - his identity was so rooted in being one of two heirs. The younger son. The wild son. The family business - or running away from the family business - was so integral to him as a person. And now it's not.

The silence is comfortable, welcoming. It's always been judgmental and derisive before, whenever he says something like that.

"I think I know a way in," says the hitman called Morricone, who is really the agent called McCree. He stretches his arm out, rests it gently along Genji's shoulders. Genji's chest hurts when he laughs, but there's more than just pain blossoming there.

"You could just as easily say you want me."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://magnetholic.tumblr.com) if you wanna @ me :+)


End file.
